Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wearable device, and more particularly to a wearable device which can measure the wearer's heartbeat.
Description of the Related Art
Atrial fibrillation is an abnormal heart rhythm characterized by a rapid and irregular heartbeat. Atrial fibrillation increases the risk of blood clots, stroke, heart failure, and other heart-related complications. Many heart monitors have been developed to detect irregular heartbeat. However, irregular heartbeats occur only rarely. Therefore, most of the time, users do not know when to use these heart-condition monitoring devices to check their heartbeat.
Thus, it is desired to provide a wearable device which can be worn on the user's wrist to monitor his heartbeat all day, and which can issue an alarm signal or message when an irregular heartbeat is detected.